Talk:Ruck
Defamation of Ruck! "Ruck left Orzammar under suspicious circumstances" Where does it say that in the game? His mother said he was the smith for a warriors and got lost. It's meant to be a wiki, not a creative writing course. :That is what he wants her to think. He admits he got "very, very angry" and someone died, then "they" wanted to send him to the mines, but he went "here" instead. He doesn't want his mother to know the truth about him. : :Hardly defamation. Ruck himself admits to it ! Fairly sure it is mentioned elsewhere too. ::Well it could go either way since Ruck doesn't speak proper sentences. Ruck says he was going to be sent to the mines, if Oghren is with you he will tell you that that is what they do with criminals. I wasn't clear to me if he killed someone before he left for the deep roads, or during. I got the sense it happened on expedition, and Ruck didn't want to return since they would send him to the mines, and everyone would know of the crime. I say the other dwarf did it! Trading with Ruck The article talks of the shield of legion being "quite useful if put in the right hands." Is there something special about the shield? I think it would be better to note that he sells the Armor of the Divine Will instead. Ammorth 21:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree. The statement makes little sense as it is written. Whose hands? The shield only increases mental resistence and doesn't seem so special as there are much better shields in the game. It seems to counter the negative effects of the Armor of Divine Will which lowers mental resistence.--Diosprometheus (talk) 20:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC) gollum don't you guys think that ruck could be based around gollum off the hobbit (lord of the rings) think about it, he eats darkspawn just like gollum ate goblins. Hes been corrupted just like gollum was, he says things like "shiny" just like gollum says "preciouse" and he summons spiders to attack you when you first see him (gollum had a friend spider called shelob who ambushed frodo). I think someone should add that ruck may be a refrence to gollum.--(Jesse Brown (talk) 16:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC)) I see no comparison. Leave it alone; it's mere speculation and shouldn't be added. Draven Mephilés of Faerûn (talk) 16:42, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Just like to throw out there that most of the easter eggs and references in this game are speculation, so if you're going to say that you should delete all of the easter eggs, just saying. -- (talk) 13:34, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Zev and Ruck Beware of taking Zev to encounter Ruck as he can manipulate the Warden into murdering Ruck even if you don't want to kill him. --Diosprometheus (talk) 20:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ruck's Name I think he has the perfect name for merchant, since he keeps his inventory in his Rucksack. ;) Gglazer (talk) 00:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Logic Bug If you trade with Ruck, he has a few things to sell. If you go back through the dialog loop, you can kill him after you trade with him, but there is only a minor drop on his body. So, where did all of the other stuff go? Gglazer (talk) 00:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Bad faith re-edit I see my addition was removed. I feel it's a bad faith edit and evidence of "ownership", but I'm not going to bother. I simply won't edit on the site anymore. Farewell. JAF1970 (talk) 14:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) : It wasn't a bad faith edit, it was someone editing the quotes section to adhere to the guidelines here. If you feel the quote you added is better or more significant than one of the remaining ones, feel free to discuss it here. I assure you that the person who made the edit has at no time indicated "ownership" of any part of this wiki. --Kelcat (talk) 19:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Bad faith I feel your pain, JAF. I've experience the same at the hands of a coterie of Deletionists (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deletionism_and_inclusionism_in_Wikipedia) who call themselves admin and I've stopped editing the site for the same reason. Gglazer (talk) 15:47, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that's why they kept 80% of your edit. – So, "120.149.113.197", care to actually put a face behind your words? The simple fact of the matter is that the admins of this site exceed the boundaries of admins on every other wiki I have been on, including inconsistent application and inconsistent retroactive application of their own so-called "guidelines" which the editing community has no effective input on. 17:27, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh well far be it from me to disagree with such an objective and indisputable "fact" as that. Your argument might be more credible if there weren't multiple threads in the wiki forums section, (all of which are open to input from editors and contributors anonymous or otherwise) in which the guidelines you find so oppressive were established in a public discussion. I also apologize that my anonymous status bothers you so much. Certainly it lacks the incredible wealth of personal detail that your blank account with a generic screen name, no profile picture or personal profile contributes. The new quote guidelines are very fresh, established no longer than a month ago. It was open to discussion, and there were no objections, and thus as a community the people updated the quote guidelines. You are more than welcome to propose another change if you feel it is necessary. Wikia is a community project, not admins' personal one, and so far none of the admins acted like some kind of master and commander. In fact, all of your accusations ring hollow. And I'd dare you to back your claim, if I had a hint of doubt. Henio0 (talk) 18:30, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Pretty Rocks On the related quest page is mentioned, that Ruck would attack you, if asking him about gems. The dialogue goes like this: *Ruck: "… You won't take Ruck's shiny worms and pretty rocks?" *Warden: "Pretty rocks? Do you mean gems? Are there gems here?" Shouldn't that belong on this, on Ruck's page itself rather than on the quest page? In addition I could steal a Sapphire from him, but I don't know how to check if this was random loot or if you always get this/a gem. If someone can confirm that you always get a gem from him, either by stealing or by looting his corpse, then I'd like to add this here. -- CompleCCity (talk) 11:30, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Endless source of mushrooms? I've bought several stacks of mushrooms from him - he still has some. Does that mean one could buy endlessly mushrooms and gain XP for giving them to the resource caches?--Cyberman TM (talk) 20:29, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, the same with elfroot at the Dalish camp and lyrium dust at the circle tower, I believe. henioo (da talk page) 06:01, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Reward Ruck gave me a "Dwarven Longsword (Steel)" when I told him I would tell his mother that he died bravely. It's just a regular longsword but perhaps noteworthy?--HolyGuardian80 (talk) 22:54, June 26, 2019 (UTC)